Metaria-Terdecol Accords of 143
The Metaria-Terdecol Accords of 143 are a series of three diplomatic agreements proposed by Terdecol in the 143rd year of the Second Era to establish bilateral partnerships with Metaria. Two of the agreements were signed and ratified by King Albus I of Terdecol and High Theologian Aramariel Galadiir of Metaria. The proposals were brought forth by the first ambassador from Terdecol to Metaria, Gulbrand Helgeson in Erodenhulm. Agreements The first agreement proposed, the Metaria-Terdecol Trade Agreement of 2DE 143, creates a bilateral trade bloc, by reducing barriers to trade and eliminating tariffs on goods imported and exported between the two nations. The second agreement proposed, the Metaria-Terdecol Treaty of Non-Aggression of 2DE 143, would have forbade acts of aggression taken by one nation against the other, and allowed either nation to dissolve the agreement if an aggressive action was taken by the other nation against a third party. The Alhsaric Council declined to ratify the treaty for national security concerns. The final agreement proposed, the Metaria-Terdecol Cultural Exchange Agreement of 2DE 143, established a framework for diplomatic and cultural exchange between the two countries. In addition to establishing formal diplomatic ties between Metaria and Terdecol, the Exchange Agreement saw the establishment of diplomatic missions representing Metaria in Citalyn and representing Terdecol in Erodenhulm. The missions, called "embassies" by the agreement, would serve as centers of cultural diffusion and diplomatic representation in each country. Source texts Metaria-Terdecol Trade Agreement of 2DE 143 Preamble The Holy Metari Theocratic State (Metaria) and the Kingdom of Terdecol (Terdecol) (the Parties), Desiring to promote mutual relations and cooperation; Determined to strengthen and develop the economic relations between them for their mutual benefit; Wishing to reduce barriers to trade between them; Have agreed as follows: Article I. Definitions. For purposes of this Agreement, unless otherwise specified: “customs duties” includes any customs or import duty and a charge of any kind imposed in connection with importation of a good, including any form of surtax or surcharge in connection with such importation; “days” means calendar days (OOC: real-life days); and “goods” means any useful and relatively scarce tangible item, article, commodity, material, merchandise, supply, or ware, produced from agricultural, construction, enchanting, manufacturing, or mining activities. Article II. Customs duties. The aggregate customs duties of the Parties relating to the importation of all goods from each other shall not exceed the following rates set for each year beginning with the date this Agreement enters into force, as specified in Article VI. To clarify, Year 1 begins on the date this Agreement enters into force, and no customs duties may be applied or maintained after the date the customs duties set out below are zero. Year 1 Customs Duties (%) 0 Article III. Relationship to other agreements. If any provisions of this Agreement conflicts with others in existing agreements, the provisions of this Agreement shall prevail. Article IV. Relief from injury caused by import competition. When a product is being imported in such increased quantities as to be a substantial cause of serious injury or the threat thereof to domestic producers of like or directly competitive products, the importing Party shall consult with the other Party by providing written notice as early as practically possible before taking any action affecting the trade of the other Party. Neither Party shall take an action which provides solely for a suspension of the reduction or elimination of any duty provided for by this Agreement unless the serious injury or threat thereof which is substantially caused by imports to the domestic producers of like or directly competitive products results from the reduction or elimination of a duty provided for by this Agreement. When, in the view of the importing Party, the importation of a product from the other Party is not a substantial cause of the serious injury or threat thereof referred to in paragraph 1, the importing Party may except the product of the other Party from any import relief that may be imposed with respect to imports of that product from third countries, taking into account the objective of achieving free trade as embodied in this Agreement, the domestic laws and international obligations of the Parties. Article V. Dispute settlements. Whenever a dispute arises concerning the interpretation of this Agreement, or whenever a Party considers that the other Party has failed to carry out its obligations under this Agreement, or whenever a Party considers that measures taken by the other Party severely distort the balance of trade benefits accorded by this Agreement or substantially undermine fundamental objectives of this Agreement, the dispute settlement procedure described in this Article may be invoked. The Parties shall make every attempt to arrive at a mutually agreeable resolution through consultations. If the Parties fail to reach such a resolution, either Party may refer the matter to the Dispute Council, established according to paragraph 2 of this Article, which shall be convened and shall endeavor to resolve the dispute. The Dispute Council shall be composed of three members. Each Party shall appoint, within two days of the date of referral, one member, and the two appointees shall choose, within four days of the date of referral, a third who will serve as the chairman (OOC: an administrator). The Dispute Council shall establish its own rules of procedure. The Dispute Council shall make every attempt to arrive at a mutually agreeable resolution. If the Dispute Council fails to reach such a resolution, the chairman shall, within 7 days after the first member is appointed, make a final and binding decision presented to the Parties with an explanation containing findings of fact and a determination as to whether either Party has failed to carry out its obligations under the Agreement or whether a measure taken by either Party severely distorts the balance of trade benefits accorded by this Agreement or substantially undermines the fundamental objectives of this Agreement. Article VI. Entry into force. The entry into force of this Agreement shall be subject to the completion of necessary domestic procedures by each Party. This Agreement shall enter into force on the date on which both Parties have provided written notification to each other of the completion of such procedures. Either Party may end this Agreement by written notification to the other Party. This Agreement shall expire twelve months after the receival of such notification by the other Party. Done in duplicate, in the Metari and Terdecolian languages, both equally authentic, in Erodenhulm, Metaria, this third of January of the Second Era 2DE 143, by the respective, authorized, representatives. For the Holy Metari Theocratic State: Aramariel Galadiir For the Kingdom of Terdecol: Gulbrand Helgeson Metaria-Terdecol Treaty of Non-Aggression of 2DE 143 Preamble The Holy Metari Theocratic State (Metaria) and the Kingdom of Terdecol (Terdecol) (the Parties), Animated by the desire to ensure peace; Convinced that it is in the interests of the Parties to improve and develop the relations between them, bearing in mind the international engagements which they have previously undertaken, and which they declare do not constitute an obstacle to development of their mutual relations and are not in contradiction with the this Treaty; Have agreed as follows: Article I The Parties undertake not to resort in any case either to war or to any act of violence or of aggression against the other, either alone, or in concert with one, or more than one, third Power, and to respect the territorial integrity of the other Party. Article II If one of the Parties is the object of an act of war or of aggression on the part of one, or more than one, third Power, the other Party undertakes not to give, either directly or indirectly, aid or assistance to the aggressor or aggressors for the duration of this Treaty. If one of the Parties commits an act of war or of aggression against a third Power, the other Party shall have the right to terminate this Treaty immediately without notice. Article III The engagements set out in Articles I and II shall not in any way limit or modify the rights and obligations of either of the Parties as a result of agreements concluded by either Party before the entry into force of this Treaty. Article IV Each Party undertakes to respect in every way the sovereignty or authority of the other Party over their territories and shall not intervene in any way in the internal affairs of such territories and shall abstain from any action calculated to give rise to or assist any agitation, propaganda, or attempted intervention aimed against the integrity of any such territory or which has for its purpose the changing by force of the form of government of any such territory. Article V The entry into force of this Treaty shall be subject to the completion of necessary domestic procedures by each Party. This Treaty shall enter into force on the date on which both Parties have provided written notification to each other of the completion of such procedures. Either Party may end this Treaty by written notification to the other Party. This Treaty shall expire twelve months after the receival of such notification by the other Party. Done in duplicate, in the Metari and Terdecolian languages, both equally authentic, in Erodenhulm, Metaria, this day of month of the Second Era 2DE 143, by the respective, authorized, representatives. For the Holy Metari Theocratic State: For the Kingdom of Terdecol: Metaria-Terdecol Cultural Exchange Agreement of 2DE 143 Preamble The Holy Metari Theocratic State (Metaria) and the Kingdom of Terdecol (Terdecol) (the Parties), Desiring to promote mutual relations and cooperation; Determined to strengthen and develop the cultural relations between them; Seeking to contribute to the harmonious education and awareness of the many cultures of Rione; Wishing to reduce cultural and social barriers between them; Committed to furthering stability and peace on Iria; Have agreed as follows: Article I. Definitions. For purposes of this Agreement, unless otherwise specified: “embassy” is a building, or collection of buildings, in full or in part, and the land ancillary thereto, irrespective of ownership, used for the purposes of the mission including the residence of the head of the mission; “head of the mission” is the person charged by the sending Party with the duty of acting in that capacity; and “members of the mission” are the head of the mission and the members of the staff of the mission. Article II. Diplomatic mission. Each Party shall host the other Party’s diplomatic mission at an embassy located in the receiving Party’s capital. The functions of a diplomatic mission consist, among other things, in: Representing the sending Party in the receiving Party; Protecting in the receiving Party the interests of the sending Party and of its nationals; Negotiating with the government of the receiving Party; Ascertaining by all lawful means conditions and developments in the receiving Party, and reporting thereon to the government of the sending Party; Promoting friendly relations between the sending Party and the receiving Party, and developing their economic, cultural, and scientific relations. Article III. Cultural center, library, and venue. Each embassy shall include a cultural center, a library, and a large, open venue. The cultural center shall display artwork, instruments, plants, sporting goods, tools, weapons, and other artifacts representative of the other Party’s culture. The library shall house books, manuscripts, pamphlets, and other written works representative of the other Party’s culture. The large, open venue shall be used for demonstrations, exhibitions, performances, and other cultural events. The provisions in this Article shall not be construed as restricting the design and construction of embassies to only the aforementioned features. Article IV. Exchange of artistic performers and university delegations. Each Party will encourage the travel of acting troupes, choirs, circuses, musicians, poets, and other artistic performers to the other Party. Both Parties will provide for the exchange, from March to April of 2DE 143, of a delegation of university scholars in the fields of astronomy, history, mathematics, philosophy, rhetoric, and the study of the system of education in each Party. Article V. Relationship to other agreements. The engagements set out in Articles I and II shall not in any way limit or modify the rights and obligations of either of the Parties as a result of agreements concluded by either Party before the entry into force of this Agreement. Article VI. Entry into force. The entry into force of this Agreement shall be subject to the completion of necessary domestic procedures by each Party. This Agreement shall enter into force on the date on which both Parties have provided written notification to each other of the completion of such procedures. Either Party may end this Agreement by written notification to the other Party. This Agreement shall expire twelve months after the receival of such notification by the other Party. Done in duplicate, in the Metari and Terdecolian languages, both equally authentic, in Erodenhulm, Metaria, this twenty-ninth of January of the Second Era 2DE 143, by the respective, authorized, representatives. For the Holy Metari Theocratic State: Aramariel Galadiir For the Kingdom of Terdecol: Gulbrand Helgeson Category:Metaria Category:Terdecol Category:International treaties